Grapefruit
Grapefruit is a contestant on Object Invasion. He appeared on the the Scratch version as a recommended character who joined the show (although it was technically Doggy who was supposed to join), and a contestant on the Flash version where he competed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage before being moved to the Winning Whales. Appearance Changes Episode 1 He has a somewhat basic design with spots and a basic stem and leaf. His body is also gradient-ed. Episode 2 Grapefruit's body is a lighter color and also a longer stem. He still has a gradient but there is now shading on the side. He also lost his spots. Episode 3 The gradient is gone and exchanged for a shade around the inside of the body. His leaf got a different design and the stem and body got darker. Episode 4 The spots got readded, along with the gradient, though it shines at his head. The stem is now crooked and the leaf is shorter. Episode's 5 - 6 The spots are in a different spot on the body and were reshaded, with the leaf getting darker and the stem getting shading. The gradient shine on the fruit is now replaced with a circular shine. Episode 7 - Current The body got more saturated and brighter and there's now a line on the leaf. Personality Previously, Grapefruit had been seen as weird and slightly unsettling. He was a nice guy and was somewhat enthusiastic, but he wasn't exactly a guy you should rely on. In Never the Same onwards, Grapefruit is portrayed differently. He still keeps some of his weird aura around, as he explodes at one point, and can also fart out rainbows, but he is a lot more laid back. Most of the time he is mocking, irritated or straight up bored. Despite this, he is still willing to give good advice when the time for it is needed. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he watches a BFDIA Master livestream on the computer. Starbucks joins, but he soon becomes unsettled. Grapefruit asks him if the stream was cool, and Starbucks agrees before slowly escaping. When forming the teams he was sent to the MLG Gangsters. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode, but his team loses the challenge and is up for elimination. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, during an argument, W.A.W uses the saying "kill me now" to show he was annoyed by OJ's unintelligence. He is then shot. The killer is shown to be Grapefruit, as Cakey scolds him for killing him. Grapefruit says that he was asking for it. At the elimination, Grapefruit can be seen happy for Dollar receiving the most likes. He himself receives 11 likes and 2 dislikes, so he is safe. During the bowling challenge, Grapefruit asks what how he should bowl, since he didn't have arms, but iPad just says its his problem. He is the last person to bowl, and Windows 7 pressures him to do good. He scores 6 pins, which gets them ahead of the Dank Memes by 2 points. He doesn't do anything in Chilled to the Bone except watch the race, but his team gets put up for elimination again. In Never the Same, at the elimination, Lamp tells W.A.W to die and that he's a piece of crap. Grapefruit asks if he was allowed to say that, since kids were watching the show. The exact number of votes he gets isn't shown, but he gets less votes than five of his other teammates so he is safe. When Jelly Bean returns after walking away, Grapefruit can be seen dropping down, losing his eyes, and screaming before exploding, setting Elastic Band on fire. He can also be seen flying by farting out rainbows while his team run through the sewers, with Windows 7 running on said rainbow. When they get captured in the volcano, Water complains about her evaporating from the heat, but Grapefruit tells her to do it anyway, since she won't feel the heat that way. After Coffee shows his anger at Mace for messing with Phone, Grapefruit says he was just triggered, before getting slapped by someone, presumably Coffee himself. In Snow More Puns, Coffee is excused from the challenge to build a new recovery center to revive Phone and Dollar. He says he'll need help, so Grapefruit is sent with him, much to his own pleasure that he got excused so easily. Grapefruit shows annoyance at Coffee trying to find parts in a erupted volcano. He finds a potion, asks if Coffee needs it, and then throws it away when he is informed he doesn't. He then finds Phone's chip, gives it to Coffee. He walks away to watch TV before hearing Coffee claim that Phone's still alive due to his chip being red. He asks how that is possible, and Coffee says he created Phone, much to his amazement. After being informed how Phone's chip works, Grapefruit asks if he can get rebuilt from it. When Coffee says he could, Grapefruit tells him he could finish reviving everyone by the night, before they both leave with enough parts to make a recovery center. Grapefruit briefly presents the recovery center, and also gets immunity from his team's elimination as he was helping Coffee. In The Crate Outdoors, Grapefruit is paired with Dollar to push the crates in the challenge. When Dollar tries to think of a way to get armless people across the gap, he suggests Grapefruit and Bread bite on his legs while he swings across. Freaked out by this idea, Grapefruit suggests tying their legs around Dollar's like a pretzel instead of biting on his legs. When they actually do this, Grapefruit encourages Dollar to keep going. In Evade From the Crowd, Grapefruit is sent a new team since the two teams split up into three. When the challenge, starts Grapefruit lays out a map, asking where an escaped criminal would hide. He doesn't do anything else of note in the episode but he can be seen holding a bag with his stem. When the Winning Whales and the Dreaming Dragons are up for elimination, Grapefruit receives no votes. Category:Crazy and Stupid Category:Characters Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Winning Whales Category:Males Category:Jelly Bean's team Category:Fan Favs Category:Laid back